Destiny Rise
by leggy freak003
Summary: Things seem to be going great. School has started for the first of the Second Generation Marauders, and life couldn't be easier. Until Harry Starts school two years later. Sequel to Sirius' Obsession. rating may go up. Unfortunate hiatus. i'm blocked.
1. Initiation

A/n: I honestly didn't expect to get this up this soon. I expected my bunnies to take a vacation again, but I was just so damn excited about what was going on that I couldn't contain it. The bunnies jump and I listen. That's how it works. So, Ladies and Gentlemen, here it is, the sequel to Sirius' Obsession: DESTINY RISE!!!!!!

D/c: I want to go on record saying that anything recognized from the Harry Potter Universe, including but not limited to People, Places, Creatures, and Situations, belongs to the one and only JK Rowling. I simply use them for my own twisted amusement. Thank You and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 1: Initiation.

_**PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK**_

She wasn't particularly tall for her age, not like her two ginger-haired cohorts, but she was average. She had a curtain of black hair that matched her name. Her eyes were crystal blue, something she'd inherited from her father. Her name was Destiny Black.

Her cohorts were tall and lanky for eleven years old. They had vibrant orange hair and identical mischievous smirks. They had blue eyes and crooked smiles, and both bore a bump in their nose from where Destiny had broken them two summers before. Their names were Fred and George Weasley.

"So explain to me again why your uncle wouldn't give you his invisibility cloak." Fred asked as they crept through the halls of Hogwarts. They were four months into term and were finally ready to go on their prankster initiation mission: Retrieve the Marauders' Map.

"Because he said we had to do this on our own to prove to them and to ourselves that we don't need the aids. Anyone can prank when they're invisible, Dummy." Destiny hissed at him. They approached the door and smiled to each other. "Fred, check for Filtch. George, check for Mrs. Norris." She murmured as she approached the door. She moved quickly ducking into the room that held the cabinets containing the records of punishment.

She sighed and flipped quickly through a box labeled "objects confiscated from the Marauders". She smirked as she lay hands on an old piece of paper. She pulled her wand and grinned. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She whispered.

Words, lines, and patterns spread over the parchment like a spider web. She grinned victoriously as she checked the halls around them for anyone nearby. They were clear. She met up with the Weasley Twins and made they made their way back to the common room with ease.

"Brilliantly done, Miss Black." George said with a sweeping bow.

"Truly magnificent." Fred agreed. "Lets see it, then?"

Destiny grinned and spread the parchment over the table between them. The map was just as her father had described it. It showed everything and everyone in the castle, and where they were, and what they were doing. It gave a detailed map of not only the castle itself but the grounds as well. They had hit the jackpot.

They jumped when they heard stirring on the upper levels of the boys dorm. Destiny quickly tapped the map and whispered "Mischief Managed" before folding it and sliding it into her cloak. Percy tripped down the stairs, not even thirty seconds later.

"What are you three doing up?" Percy asked, staring at them.

"None of your business, Percy." George snapped.

"Go back to bed and mind your own business." Fred added.

Percy's eyes leveled on Destiny. "Destiny, what would your mother think, to know you were up late with a couple of boys."

Destiny snorted. "Idiot." She kissed Fred and George each on the cheek and walked toward the stairs. "I'll see you two in the morning bright and early."

"Sure thing, love." The twins chorused. They smirked at Percy and passed him on the stairs going up to their dorms.

_**PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK**_

Destiny woke with a sense of elation. Harry, Cruz, Malkia, and her, she had what they needed, now. They had the Marauder's map back. The Heirloom of the Marauder children.

And she was going home today. It was the start of Christmas break. They had timed the retrieval of the Map with the start of break because all wrong deeds rolled over. If you hadn't gotten caught the Term before, then you wouldn't get punished for it.

She changed into her street clothes for the day, a tee shirt and a pair of jeans, with tennis shoes. She knew that her things would already be on the train when they got down there, but she didn't want to risk the map not making the trip, so she put it in her bag, which she was carrying with her to the train.

Fred and George met her with Lee at the portrait hole. They made their way down to the train on their own, meeting the other first years for the boat trip back across the waters. She smiled and made her way down the train to their compartment. She was so excited to be going home.

"So what do you think your dad is going to say when he finds out that you have it?" Fred asked as they sat down and settled in for the day long trip home.

Destiny shrugged. "I dunno. I'm more concerned about what Aunt Lily is going to do to him and the other Marauders when she finds out. She was never one to condone what they did. In fact, I distinctly remember Daddy telling me several stories about Lily hexing Prongs because of a prank."

"What about your mom?" George asked. "I know that she wasn't exactly Miss Goodie-Goodie. Filtch ranted about her quite a bit that last detention we had with him, remember?"

Destiny nodded. She was one of the few people they wouldn't twin talk with. She was rather proud of that fact. They only made the exception if they really liked you. Their mother and father were the only other two that got the courtesy. The teachers were excluded from the whole equations because it was usually one word answers they were looking for and they knew that when someone was specifically called on, then you didn't interrupt them.

"I don't know what she'll say." Destiny sighed, leaning on the window. "I'm so excited, though."

_**PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK**_

The beginnings of the train ride were boring, filled with mindless games and conversation, as well as half baked prank ideas. Now that they had the map, their options were endless, completely disregarding their lack of magical knowledge.

As the afternoon broke, however, their comfortable monotone was broken with the arrival of a burly second year with the same crystal blue eyes Destiny saw every time she looked in a mirror. This was Cedric Diggory. Her half brother.

She fainted uninterest as he stared at her. She wasn't going to give him or his father the satisfaction of knowing that they got to her. She hated that part of her family with a passion, because of what her father had done to her mother.

"Destiny …"

"What do you want, Cedric?" She asked, turning to him with a glare that would have frozen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in his tracks. Pure and utter loathing wafted off the girl as she stared at the boy that she should have been best friends with.

"Can we talk?" He glanced at the Twins and Lee. "In private?"

"No." Destiny said, remembering her parents' warnings well. Never allow herself alone with Cedric, and if she saw Amos, not to do anything to draw attention to herself. They didn't know what Amos would do in retaliation for his Azkaban stint. "If you have something to say to me, then you can say it in front of my friends."

"Destiny, you're being ridiculous." Cedric said. "Five minutes, that's all I ask."

Fred and George were out of their seats before Cedric could blink, identical looks of loathing crossing their features. "The lady said no." Fred said, his hand already on his wand.

Cedric looked at him dubiously. "You do realize that I'm a year ahead of you and already know those pathetic spells, right?"

Fred smirked, looking above the boy's head. "You might know all of the spells we know, but you don't them." He pointed behind Cedric where Charlie and Percy were standing, waiting for Cedric to get out of their way. Percy was a third year, and Charlie a fifth year. They were glaring at him.

"Is there something you needed, Diggory?" Charlie asked, stepping around the boy and placing his broad frame between Cedric and Destiny. "Cause I don't much fancy having idiots picking on my little sister."

Cedric snorted. "She's not your sister."

"She's as good as." Charlie amended, flexing his considerable muscles menacingly. "Now, say what you have to say and get out."

Cedric glared at him and pulled a package out of his pocket, tossing it to Destiny. "Happy Christmas. Zain's is in there too."

Destiny stared dumbfounded as he turned and walked out of the compartment. She looked at the parcel in her lap and promptly burst into tears. Charlie sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her while she cried.

"I should've just talked to him." Destiny sobbed. "He's mad, now."

Charlie shushed her and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's alright, Dezzy. You did what you thought was right. Don't feel guilty for that. You know as well as any of us here that it could have been something really bad."

Percy was perched on the bench across from Destiny. "Charlie's right, Dez. Could still be. You don't know what's in that parcel or who bought it. For all you know, he could be a vessel for his father's attack."

Destiny sniffed again. "You two are so mean. You never let me feel what I want to feel. You always have to go and make me feel better."

Percy smiled and patted her knee. "Just relax, Dez. There'll come a time when you'll have to deal with the great behemoth, and then you'll crack under everything."

"Comforting, Perc." George said.

"You don't know anything." Fred added.

"She's never going to have to deal with him," George claimed, puffing his chest out.

"Cause we're going to be there to do it for her." Fred finished.

Destiny rolled her eyes and poked them both in the stomach, causing them to deflate. "You two are worse than Marauder, sometimes." She settled into Charlie's brotherly embrace and they evening continued in uproarious laughter.

_**PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK**_

When Destiny disembarked the train, she did so with trepidation. This was the first time she'd be seeing her family since she left the pervious fall. She'd heard from them, of course, Hedwig being a weekly visitor to the Great Hall, but she was excited and nervous to see everyone at the same time.

When she breached the gate with her friends she saw only her father standing with Molly Weasley.

She screamed and ran over to greet her father with a huge hug.

Sirius smiled as he caught Destiny in one arm, deftly catching the trolley before it flew any further than him with the other.

"Why, hello there, my beautiful angel." Sirius said, smiling at her, smirking.

"Hi, Daddy!" she said, happily. This was easy. She thought the distance would put a wedge between her and her family, and it hadn't. She was still Daddy's Angel.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked. "Everyone's waiting for you at home."

Destiny nodded, waving to the Weasleys as they made their way out into the parking lot. Sirius loaded Destiny's trunk into the boot of the car and she climbed into the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt and waiting for him.

Sirius got in and started the car before taking off down the road. He smiled over at her as he made his way through traffic. "So, how was your first term?"

"It was amazing." Destiny said, grinning from ear to ear. "The classes are really great and I'm learning so much." She reached down between her feet and into her bag. "And I have something for you." She said. She pulled out the tattered parchment that she and the Twins had nicked last night. She held it out to him with a huge smile.

Sirius looked at it in shock. "Destiny, is that what I think it is?"

Destiny nodded. "Right where Uncle Moony said it would be." She told him. "We nicked it last night."

Sirius' grin widened. "Good girl. Put it away until we get home. I can't wait to show this to James and Remus." He paused for a moment. "We?"

"Fred, George, and I." Destiny told him. She looked up at him. "You didn't really think that I was going to go solo, did you?"

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. A true Marauder always has their comrades to fall back on."

Destiny couldn't stop the mile long grin spread across her features. He was proud of her.

_**PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK**_

Their arrival home was little more than fan fair. Everyone came rushing out of the house to greet her with hugs, kisses, and questions. Sirius grabbed her trunk and bag from the car and they all made their way inside.

"It's so great to have you home, Baby." Mina said with a huge grin as she kissed her daughter's cheek noisily. "It just isn't the same without you."

"Yeah, Sissy." Zain said, crawling onto the chair next to his sister. "That helmet you sent was great. I love it."

"I'm glad, Z." Destiny said.

"So, how are your classes?" Lily asked as she and Remus fixed their attention on her.

"They're great." Destiny said. "Professor McGonagall said I was a natural. I transfigured my matchstick from the first lesson on the first try."

"Sounds like someone else we know." Lily said, looking pointedly at James, who shrugged. "What about your potions class."

Destiny stiffened a little. "The class is great. I love it …"

"But?" Mina prompted.

"Professor Snape doesn't like me much." Destiny said. "He's always making a comment about how like my stepfather I am and how 'genetics obviously had little effect on how a child turned out.'" She was quoting directly, they could all tell.

Sirius growled. "I'm going to have a word with old Snivellus."

"No you're not." Mina snapped at him. "You'll walk in there and hex him senseless, making him hate your daughter even more. Lily and I will go."

"Me?" Lily asked, stunned. "Why me?"

Mina shot her a glare. "You're the one that spent the better part of our school years friends with him, Lily, besides the fact that Harry will have to deal with the same thing at the end of next year if we don't nip this in the bud now."

Lily sighed. "Fine."

Destiny started twisting her fingers. "There's something else." She reached for her bag and noted the huge grin on her father's face. "I've got something to show everyone, but more specifically the Marauders."

James and Remus instantly perked up as Destiny drew the Map out of her bag and lay it out on the table. James and Remus couldn't stop the shocked gasps that left their mouths. James drew his wand and touched it reverently to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said, the phrase sounding only just right on his lips.

Destiny watched in amazement as the parchment reacted differently. It unfolded directly to the dungeons and showed Professor Snape, pacing his study, as well as the remaining students in the dorms.

James smirked. "It will only ever open to what you want for a Marauder." He looked at Lily and Mina. "There you go. You know exactly which suite he's in."

Remus leaned over the parchment with a smirk. "Dumbledore."

The parchment shuddered and flipped to the floor that Dumbledore's office was on. The Headmaster was pacing his study with some speed, as if looking for something.

"McGonagall." Sirius said, smirking with his brothers.

It shifted to the first floor. To McGonagall's office. She was sitting in front of the fire in her room.

"Amazing." Lily said, staring at the paper. "How did you guys manage this?"

James shrugged. "Remus can give you the details. Sirius and I just did the exploring." He pulled the map to him. "Acromantula."

It shifted to the forests around the school. The acromantula hollow obviously displayed.

"You went in there?" Allison yelped. "What, were you suicidal?"

"No, we were with Hagrid." Sirius told her. "We had detention with him and he had to check on the new clutch of eggs to see if there were any that needed wheeding out. He also wanted to collect some venom for Professor Slughorn."

"Never again." James said with a shudder. "Absolutely not."

Destiny glanced at her mother who was smiling down at her. "I take that as a 'don't get detention with Hagrid' warning."

"Good girl." Mina told her, stroking her hair. "You've done well, Destiny. You've brought something to them that they thought lost forever. I'm proud of you."

James, Sirius, and Remus all smiled as they turned to Destiny.

Remus smiled. "Harry, Zain, and the Twins will be the only ones to get it to react the way it did for us, but you are a Marauder, Destiny. You've done what we thought was impossible."

"Last night." Sirius amended.

James and Remus stared at him.

"Last night?"

"Filtch never leaves his office the night before break."

"With the Weasley Twins." Sirius continued, examining the cut on the back of his hand.

James and Remus turned their eyes to Destiny with huge grins. James swept Destiny out of her mother's arms and spun her around. "The next generation of Marauders lives."

"With new blood." Remus added with a wolfish grin of his own. "We're very proud of you, Destiny."

"And because of that," James said, setting her on the floor and crouching in front of her, "We're going to give you this." He flicked his wand over his shoulder and the map flew into his hands, neatly folded and blank. "Until you graduate and pass it on to Harry and the others."

Destiny couldn't contain it. She threw her arms around James and hugged him. "This is the best Christmas ever." She said as he hugged her back. She hugged each of them before remembering the other thing.

She ran back to her bag and pulled out the parcel. She glanced into the other room where they were all watching her curiously. This one wouldn't end so well. She should have started with this particular tidbit. She walked back into the living room and handed the package to her mother. "Cedric gave it to me. On the train. He tried getting me to go with him so that he could give it to me in private, but the Weasleys stepped in and Charlie scared him off. He said that there's a present for Zain in there as well." She paused and looked at her father. "He seemed really upset that he couldn't give it to me in private."

Mina held the package in her hand with a blank stare. Sirius already had his wand on it running diagnostic spells. If there was something wrong, Sirius was the wizard to find it. You didn't come out of a Dark Wizarding home without a few tricks.

He pulled away. "It's clean." He said. He looked at Destiny. "Go ahead and open it."

Destiny nodded as her mother handed it to her, still silent. Destiny opened the package and found two things inside. A bracelette and necklace that looked as if it had been made with a muggle bead kit, and a set of toy cars. She passed the cars to Zain who stared at them in awe.

"Cedric did this himself." Mina said, smiling faintly. She looked up at Sirius. "I think she should send Cedric a letter. I may hate Penny and Amos for what they've done to me. To Destiny and I, but Cedric was just a bystander, product of a twisted union."

Sirius nodded. "What do you think, Dez?"

Destiny looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I should have opened it on the train. I could have given him a hug and told him thank you in person."

Remus' head snapped up, Allison's followed. "You still can." He said. He looked at Mina. "Penny and Cedric are here. At our front door."

Mina rose, waving off everyone as she took Destiny's hand and led her to the door. Sirius hung just in the background, with everyone else peering through the door.

Mina reached for the door handle and pulled open the oak door to find a very haggered and frazzled looking Penny Diggory, nee Blakely, standing with a very defiant looking Cedric.

Cedric spoke. "Mrs. Black, I know you don't like my family, but I was wondering if maybe I could spend some time with my sister."

_**PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK**_

A/n: OH! NO! SHE! DID! NOT!!!!!

Yes, I did.

That's right, ladies and gentlemen, I am leaving you with a mother of a cliffy. I hope you enjoy it. (if you can imagine me with a Cheshire Cat grin, then you've got my expression correct).

Read and Review.

Leggy Freak003


	2. think think think

A/n: I tried getting it out as fast as I could. I know that we've had longer waits for an update, but lets face it, if I didn't do this now, it would have never gotten done. Oh, and as for my page breaks. That's the Astrics ***. The stupid converter FFN has in has decided that it no longer accepts just a straight line of repeating characters as a page break, which is stupid, but whatever, so I'm improvising until I can figure something out.

D/c: I've said this exactly 33 times in the past. I own nothing you recognize. …. There, that makes 34.

Chapter 2: Think, think, think

_Previously_

"_Mrs. Black, I know you don't like my family, but I was wondering if maybe I could spend some time with my sister."_

_**********_

_Now_

Destiny stared at the boy in the doorway, completely stunned. Now she felt really bad. He was facing down her mother, her family, in hopes of being able to spend time with her. That took guts, even if you were just one of the friends of the kids'. All three of the adult women in Marauder Manor were severely protective of the child residents. The men weren't much better, one being a werewolf, the other two being Aurors.

Mina looked down at the twelve year old boy with a fierce eye. She stared back defiantly. She had to give the boy credit, he had balls. Even Amos was too scared to face her with the rest of the Marauders with her.

"I'm not the only one you have to ask, Cedric." She told him, stepping aside to let him and Penny in. "There are five other adults in this house. Of course, however, I say yes. I told your parents before you were born that you were welcome to visit us any time you like." Cedric smile up at her as he stepped into the house. Penny made to move with him but he glared at her. She stepped just inside the door and stood quiet.

Cedric gave a small smile to Destiny, seeing that she was wearing the necklace and Bracelet that he'd made her.

Destiny took a deep breath and threw herself into his arms. She hated being truly mean to anyone with any blood relation to her. She was even hesitant to prank her family members. "I'm sorry, Cedric. I didn't mean to be so rude to you, but …"

"It's alright, Destiny." Cedric told her, smiling. "I do understand." He glared at his mother. "They explained what happened to me."

Destiny was stunned. "You didn't know until now?"

Cedric shook his head. "All I knew was that I had a sister somewhere and that her mother had taken her away so that I couldn't see her. When I got home, Grammy and Papa explained everything to me. Mum and Dad were positively mortified."

Mina raised her eyebrows at Penny as the rest of the family flooded the foyer. "You never told him?" She asked dangerously.

"Of course we didn't." Penny snarled. "Why would we? We did nothing wrong."

"Still deluding yourselves after all these years, are you?" Mina laughed. "Cedric, honey, you're welcome to stay, whether it be a day or the rest of the break. Penny, get out of our house."

Cedric looked at all of the other adults who nodded their agreement with Mina's declaration. He smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Black."

"Mina. Mrs. Black was my psychotic mother in law." Mina said with a wide grin. Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead and turned to walk out of the room, muttering.

James and Remus followed him, laughing maniacally.

Cedric looked at his mother. "I need my bag."

Penny glared at her son and threw something to him. He caught it on the fly and tucked it into his pocket. "I'll see you after next term, then?" Penny asked.

"As long as they'll let me stay." Cedric responded.

Penny turned and stormed out the door, muttering under her breath. She slammed the door behind her, shattering the glass in it.

Mina rolled her eyes. "She always was overdramatic." She waved her wand at the mess of glass and it all flew back into place and fused back together. She turned to Cedric with a smile. "Well, let's get you settled into your room and we'll go over the rules, shall we?"

Destiny smile at him. "Oh no. You're so in for it."

Cedric looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" He asked as they followed after Mina. The others had all turned to go about their business.

Destiny watched as Mina walked through the living room, picking up Zain as she went without even breaking stride. "Cause you're fresh blood. My family has this thing about pranking."

"Pranking?" Cedric asked. "Should I be worried?"

"Only if you can't take a joke." Harry said, falling in with them. "Our dads are the worst, but Mum, Aunt Mi, and Aunt Ali can get pretty bad when they're wound up. Us kids can't do too much yet, seeing as how none of us are of legal age yet, so we each get an adult to do the magic we need."

"Oh, that's right." Destiny said. "And the only one without a protégée is Aunt Lily."

Cedric looked extremely confused.

Mina stopped at a deep blue door with a smile. "Don't worry so much. We'll give you a couple days to get settled before we start in. And I'll talk to Lily, cause Dez and Junior are right." She opened the door and waved him in. "I hope this'll do. It's the only room we have open that isn't full of something."

Cedric nodded looking around. It was basic. It was a dark blue color with white walls and maple accents. The Dresser, bed frame, an side tables were all oak and contrasted beautifully with the blues. "It'll be fine." He said.

Mina nodded, adjusting Zain on her hip while Destiny and Harry stood by the door. "As far as ground rules go, we don't have many. The main one is clean up after yourself. Yes, we have house elves, but they aren't here to provide personal maid service. We collect laundry every Friday. One of the house-elves will place a basket in here for you to use. Dinner is usually between seven and eight, depending on when the house-elves get done cooking. The kitchens are open till nine, but after that, it's water or milk only." She looked thoughtful. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Basement." Harry reminded her.

Mina nodded. "Oh yeah. The basement is off limits. Period. Not even our kids are allowed down there. For ANY reason."

"How come?" Cedric asked.

"Reasons that are not for little kids." Mina said, smiling at him. "Suffice to say it's in your best interest to stay out."

Cedric nodded. "Ok." He sat down on the bed with a smile. "Thanks for letting me stay, but I need to ask something of you."

Mina raised an eye brow. "What's that?"

Cedric held out a bag and a trunk in the palm of his hand. "I need these enlarged." He said with a sheepish grin.

Mina laughed and motioned for him to put them on the floor. "That's not a problem at all."

She flicked her wand at them and they were restored to their original size. She turned to leave with a smile. "Have fun kids. I'll send up a house-elf when dinner is ready."

They all said their good-byes when Mina stepped out of the door. She looked at Zain. "What do you think, Z-man?"

Zain pouted. "Sissy isn't gonna play with me now."

"She will too, you little monster." Mina told him with a laugh. She put him on the floor as she reached ground level. "Go find the twins."

Zain nodded and ran off. Mina turned and went to find the other adults. "Well?" She asked, finding them all in the guys' study.

"I dunno, Mi." Something about this doesn't smell right." Remus told her.

Mina nodded. "I was thinking the same thing, but I can't exactly tell the kid no. I've got him in the blue room on the second floor, so we can monitor him with some ease."

They had the second floor, the kids' floor, rigged with all kinds of silent security spells, detection spells, and cameras. The last had been Lily's idea, since she'd grown up in the Muggle world. She called them nanny cams.

James sighed and sat back in his chair. "I dunno, Kitten. This could end badly for our kids, or for us."

"I think you're all being paranoid." Sirius said. All eyes turned to him and he shook his head. "He's a twelve year old kid, what damage could he possibly do?"

"More than you can ever imagine if he runs his mouth cause he found out about us." Remus sighed, wrapping his arm around Allison's shoulder. "Even if he's just a kid making accusations, they'll investigate the moment he says werewolf, and then Alli and I are screwed."

Sirius nodded. "So we don't let him find out. Besides the fact that James and I are fully qualified obliviators as well as aurors."

Mina shook her head and kissed her husband. "You're just so damned simple minded."

Sirius smirked and nipped at her lips. "You like my simple mind."

The other Marauders groaned and rolled their eyes. James threw a wadded up piece of parchment at them to separate them. "Don't make me use the repelling charm again, you two. Save it for after dinner."

Sirius laughed at his best friend and wrapped his arms around Mina's waist, holding her to him, her back to his chest. "But it's so much more fun to have dessert first."

**************

Destiny looked up at Cedric from the floor as he walked around the room putting his things away. "Why are you here, Ced?" Harry was sitting with her.

Cedric smirked at her. "You sure do catch on quick, Dez."

"Cedric, I'm a Marauder. I'm programmed to catch on quick." Destiny told him, standing. "Now, tell me why you're here."

"Our dad's orders." Cedric sighed, sitting on the bed and putting his face in his hands. "He wants me to get dirt on your family so he can take you away from your mum. He doesn't even care what happens to the rest of you. He just wants revenge for having been put in Azkaban."

Destiny sighed. "You don't want to, do you?"

Cedric shook his head. "No. I like your Mum, and I genuinely want a chance to get to know my older sister." He grinned. "Even if I am in a higher grade than she is."

Destiny yelped, completely affronted, and smacked him. "No fair, you little twerp. Shut up!!!! You don't ever bring that up. EVER!" she snapped. She sat down on the bed next to him, looking at Harry, who'd remained silently contemplative.

"How does he plan on getting this evidence from you?" Harry asked.

"There's a way to take a memory from someone, with a wand." Cedric said. "You put it in this huge basin called a pensive. Dad showed me with his memory of when he tried to take Dezzy the first time, during your parents' final exams."

"That still begs the question of what we're going to do." Destiny huffed.

Harry shook his head. "He wants to know what goes on in our home to see if he can use it against us. So we show him exactly what goes on." Harry had an evil grin on his lips. For being ten years old, he was already pranking on a fifth year level. James and Sirius and never been prouder of him than the day he'd completely swapped all of the clothes of the adult's into the other's closets without screwing everything up. Alone. Hell, Destiny had never been prouder of him in that moment. Lily'd given him one heck of a talking too, though.

Destiny matched his smile. "That's a wonderful idea, Harry. "Absolutely wonderful."

Cedric was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see at dinner." Harry said, smiling. "I'm going to explain as best I can to the twins and Zain." He got up and moved to the door. "Should we tell the adults, Dez?"

Destiny shook his head. "Nope. We want this completely natural. We've got two weeks to make this good, Harry."

"Got it." Harry said, walking out.

Cedric was stunned. "What, can you two like read each other's minds or something?"

Destiny laughed. "Close, but not quite. We're just that similar."

Cedric nodded. This could get interesting.

**************

A/n: I'm not happy with this one, but I don't know how else to do it. It's a transition chapter/filler chapter. Major points are brought to the surface, and yes, everyone, Amos Diggory is up to his old trick AGAIN. I needed someone to fill in until I can get Harry into Hogwarts. It's a process. Besides, the man is a one trick pony. It'll make it easy to get rid of him again later on. Maybe for good *hinthint*

Read and Review. I'm worried about this chap, so I want to know what you all thought.

**REVEIWS**

_XlinzX_: I'm glad you liked it. I was actually shocked that I got it out so fast. I've been stuck in this twilight/Jasper rutt for a while now and it's been driving me nuts that I can't work on anything. As for the Filch/Filtch thing, you were right. My bad. I've always spelled it with a 'T'. The whole Hedwig thing, yeah, that was deliberate. They got her a little early. I suppose I should have mentioned that. Oopse. I sometimes forget that I'm writing for other people and not myself.

_EmrieRose_: I'm glad to hear that. I hope this chapter didn't ruin that feeling.

_Kt .potter93_: :D glad you think so.

_AnimalLover247_: You people have no idea how happy you make me to see that you guys love these chapters. I know my responses are repetitive, but I really don't know what else to say. I'm glad to hear you think so.

_Jessibaybeh_: Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this one too.

_Naflower05_: Aww, thanks. See, I updated fast this time. At least, I hope it was fast…. Between Alice in Wonderland and Twilight, I've discovered that time means nothing to me most days. :D

_Gaia v_: I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I'm doing my best to keep her on the right track. She's the daughter of a Marauder and must therefore act as such. (besides, she's friends with Fred and George. You kind of HAVE to have a pranking streak to hang with them.)

_Jypsie Strikes_: Ok, I know that you reviewed for Sirius' Obsession, but it was just too damn funny for me to not reply too, so here it gos: *in a bad announcer voice* Yes, you too can have these amazing writing skills for the low, low price of just a short amount of attention and the click of the Spell Check Button. (Seriously folks, that's the secret. I'm not just magically gifted with the ability to spell and write. You just have to pay attention to make sure that you don't change something that you wrote that way deliberately.)

Okay, so on that note, I have to tell you, that sitting here doing these responses is causing me to massively freak out. I've NEVER had this many reviews for a single chapter between posts. NEVE!!!! I'm amazingly proud of myself and you guys have no idea how much I love you all right now. Your responses are literally my reason for breathing in the absolutely dead monotone that is my life. (cause college sucks, big time.) So I have to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you because you review and make my day.

**THANKS TO**

Howsweetispain

Rittie07

Naflower05

Jessibaybeh

Wildgirl1991

Gaia V

AnimalLover247

Kt. Potter93

XlinzX

EmrieRose

Lady Isabelle Black

Xxbabyxox

Xxxsophiexxx

Thanks to you all for adding me to your lists as well.

As for those familiar names that I've typed so many times its second nature to me now, I'm so glad that you've all come back to join me for the second one. I love you all and look forward to hearing from you and getting your opinions on this one as well.

Until next time, goys and birls.

Leggy freak003


	3. Goings On

A/n: Alright, folks, I'm in a good mood, I'm in the zone, and I'm feeling great. Here's the next chapter. I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

D/c: You know what the sad part is, If these stupid things weren't legally required to keep us from getting cease and desist notices, most authors probably wouldn't put them in their stories. As we all know: I am not British, I am not richer than god, and I didn't come up with Harry Potter. I'm a college student that uses the world for my own twisted pleasure. Anything that can and will be recognized from the Potterverse is not mine, it belongs to JK Rowling. May we all bow down to her glory. *bows* (if you can't tell, I'm getting sick of writing these things. It's sad when I'm so irritated with them I make them longer than my author's note.

Chapter 3: Goings on

************

Destiny smirked to herself as she made her way through her home. She loved this house. With its vast and winding halls, it was the perfect home for a family of pranksters. You never knew what was lurking around the corners. There was, in her opinion, no better place to live than Marauder Manor.

She sighed as she finally found the door that she was looking for. She knocked three times rhythmically on the door to her father and uncles' private study. Her father appeared before her with a grin.

"Can I help you, Mini Me?" Sirius asked. He knew this was going to be good. His little angel was always up for some trouble.

"I have a proposal." Destiny told him. "And I find myself in need of your magical expertise in order to accomplish it." She was being formal. It was an unspoken Marauder Rule. All ideas had to be submitted in formal speech before they would be considered. All of the children were aware that they were being groomed to take over for their parent's in the future. All six adults were very prominent members of the Wizarding community. They were being taught how to go about a business transaction.

"But of course, My Dear." Sirius said with a bow. He turned and looked at the other Marauders. "I'll be back later." He closed the door behind him and waved Destiny down the hall. They had work to do, and there was only one place to take care of it.

The Den.

Destiny smiled, as she did whenever she walked into the room. This was the safe haven of the Marauder Family. In this room, there was no punishment. Anything said or done in this room didn't leave these four walls. Family meetings, prank meetings, and family decisions were made in this room. It was safe.

The walls were high and wide, draped in crimson and gold tapestries, showing the House Pride that still flowed through the Marauders, and now her. As the other kids entered school, their house colors would be added to the décor, but everyone was certain that all of the children would be Gryffindor. The room was arranged to look like the Gryffindor common room. A decision made in a moment of weakness and nostalgia when they were decorating the house. Destiny remembered the day well, though she didn't often dwell on it. It was the day that she had found out just what a sleaze her birth father really was.

Sirius motioned for Destiny to take a seat as he moved to get them both a butter beer. The mini refrigerator was the only addition that James and Sirius had insisted on when decorating the room, simply so they didn't have to burden the house-elves with running for drinks every hour or so.

"So, explain to me this venture of yours." Sirius said, sitting back in his favorite chair.

Destiny smiled. "I've recently come by some information that it would be … prudent for me not to reveal, suffice to say that Mother's two day ban on pranking has become null and void."

"How so?" Sirius asked, now completely enraptured by whatever idea Destiny had turning the wheels in her head.

"Cedric wants the full experience of life in the Marauder Manor." Destiny told him. "So I propose that we give it to him, which leads me to my proposal." She grinned. "I find myself remembering a very specific prank you pulled in your fifth year." Destiny sat back in her chair and took a slow drink of her butterbeer as Sirius wracked his brain over his fifth year, searching for all of the funnier pranks he'd pulled.

"Pray tell, who was it on?" Sirius asked.

"Professor Snape." Destiny told him. "And I'm not referring to the one by the lake."

Sirius nodded. "Well, Angel, I have to tell you that you have me stumped. There were so many pranks on Snivellus that year that I couldn't possibly pick one, even within your parameters."

Destiny smiled. This was going to be fun.

******

Mina looked up as she heard her husband's laughter ricocheting through the house. "Anka, I think we're going to be very careful through dinner, tonight. I have a bad feeling."

Anka, the head house-elf, cocked her head to the side. "Shall I delay the post dinner tea, Mistress?"

"Is that when they're planning for?" Mina asked.

Anka nodded. House-elves heard everything their Masters and Mistresses said, owing to the need to be able to hear if they need called. They never betrayed secrets, particularly if, like with this family, they wanted to keep it to themselves, but they always knew. "After dessert."

"Then yes, delay tea until after whatever they're planning is over." Mina said. She didn't even want to know. "Oh, and warn the other house-elves as well. We'll be needing another place set at the table, next to Destiny. Cedric Diggory is staying with us for the duration of break."

"Of course, Mistress." Anka said. "Mistress, I know is not my place to ask, but …"

"Yes, Anka, this is the son of Destiny's birth father." Mina told her. "Destiny's brother. I couldn't possibly tell him no, knowing that Amos and Penny lied to him all these years. He wants to know his sister." She gave her head elf a level look. "Keep an eye on him, Anka. I don't trust Amos as far as I can throw him."

Anka nodded. "Of course, Mistress. I will make sure he knows nothing."

"Thank you." Mina said. "I don't want alerted to anything unless it's serious."

Anka bobbed into a low bow before she turned to return to the kitchens.

*******

Destiny met with Harry after she was done finalizing plans with her father.

"Are you all set up?" Harry asked.

Destiny nodded. "I just hope you didn't plan anything with Uncle James."

The parent that aided in a child's magic necessary pranks was dependent upon the child's personality. Destiny was paired with Sirius because they both had a wild streak in them that was unmatched by any of the others. James was with Harry because they had similar ideas about whom and what should be dealt with. In any given family argument they were on the same side. Harry was a carbon copy of his father. Remus was paired off with his son, Cruz. They were both so docile in their ideas and execution, but they usually had the most dramatic effect.

Allison was with Malkia, simply because they both really didn't care for it. Pranking was something the rest of the family did, though when they were out for revenge, they meant business, and one usually didn't stop peeking around corners for several days afterwards (as Destiny and Sirius, as well as James and Harry, had firsthand knowledge of). Mina was with Zain, just because she was the only one that could keep up with him.

Of course, all of this was subject to change until the child's eleventh birthday. They had established that at that point, the child was pretty much set in their ways, as Destiny and Harry had demonstrated.

Harry shook his head. "I assumed you would be going after Dad and Uncle Moony after what happened before you started school, so I stayed out of it and left all of the planning to you and Uncle Padfoot."

Destiny smiled. "Smart boy. How soon is dinner?"

Harry shrugged. "Should be any time now. It's nearly seven-thirty."

Destiny could have purred. "Perfect."

She danced down the halls as Harry shook his head after her. You always knew when she was planning something big. She went completely 'round the twist. Harry continued on to his destination. He was looking for the younger kids, at the request of his mother.

He found them in their playroom. The Marauders had set up a complete jungle gym in one of the bigger rooms of the Manor for the kids to have something to play on when the weather was bad. Of course, this didn't stop the kids from going outside on most days, but they were usually found in here in the evenings.

Malkia looked up in glee as he entered the room. "HARRY!!!" she squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"My mum sent me after you, Squirt." Harry said. "Time to wash up for dinner. It should be done momentarily and I hear Destiny has something big planned with Uncle Padfoot."

All three kids squealed and took off into the halls. Harry gave chase as they flew through the halls to the main bathroom. Those kids had more energy than a herd of rampaging hippogriffs.

******************

Cedric looked around, a little stunned at what he saw as dinner commenced. Everyone talked over, around, and through everyone else. The kids were squealing and pounding silverware, Harry and Allison were arguing over something or another with the gardens. Sirius, James, and Mina were bickering about the latest Quidditch scores, and Lily and Remus were talking politics.

"Kinda crazy, hu?" Destiny asked from his right, smiling at him as she reached across Remus to get to the rolls.

"You could ask, Destiny Renee." Remus scolded her with affection.

"I didn't want to interrupt your oh so scintillating debate." Destiny told him with heavy sarcasm as she turned back to Cedric.

Cedric smiled back at her. "Definitely not what I'm used to."

"Let me guess," Sirius said, turning his attention to them. "Sit down, shut up, and eat your food?"

Cedric nodded. "Pretty much."

"My mother taught me osmosis." Destiny giggled, sending the other kids into a round of laughter.

"Most of your traditional pureblood families are like that." Sirius continued as if Destiny hadn't spoken. "James and I come from that kind of background. We didn't want that for our kids."

"Besides the fact that Ol' Pads here was a rebel from birth." James said, throwing his arm around his best friend and punching him in the gut before pouring himself some more butterbeer. "We let our kids be who they're going to be, not who society wants them to be."

Diggory nodded.

Destiny shook her head. "Can't ever get a word in edgewise, though." She stood and reached across the table with expert ease to grab the bottle in James' hand.

"That's 'cause one or more of our fathers is going to interrupt with a tale from the old days in one form or another." Harry said, smirking as he expertly caught the scone that Malkia had thrown at him.

Cedric couldn't believe that people actually lived like this. They had one massive conversation and several smaller ones all at the same time. The kids were handled with deft and expert care from everyone, not just their parents. These people, no matter what his father said, were a family.

When desert ended, however, things fell into chaos fast. Once the table had been cleared Sirius had his wand out and had flicked a spell at both of his best friends, causing them both to jump onto the table and start singing ABC by The Jackson Five, complete with dance routine.

Destiny fell over in her chair, laughing as if hit with a tickling hex. The three younger kids started bouncing in their seats, laughing and clapping. Sirius moved away from the table with a smirk on his lips. The women just watched the whole show with faint smiles and shaking heads. Harry was in much the same position Destiny was, though he was leaning on Allison.

When the song was over James and Remus took deep bows with huge grins on their faces. James jumped off of the table and turned to Sirius. "Well executed, Pads."

Sirius took a bow of his own with a smile. "You can thank Destiny for that one. I just did the magic."

Destiny stood from where she was on the floor and flopped back into her seat. "That's what you get for messing with my broom last summer."

James smiled and walked around, kissing her fore head. "I was wondering when you were going to get revenge for that."

Cedric was completely floored. Not only had two grown men just been forced to dance on the table and sing, but they were all happy about it, and proud. The goings on of this house were met with laughter and praise.

Things settled down as tea was served and everyone fell into a subdue and content chatter, discussing work, the news, or the day.

Destiny turned to Cedric again. "You wanted to know what our family was like. Now you know."

Cedric nodded. "That I do. I just can't believe it. I never believed people could live like this. No wonder you're always happy and smiling at school."

Destiny shrugged. "It's the kind of atmosphere I'm used to. Loud, every one reaching around everyone else. I don't think I could live a quiet and subdue life."

Cedric nodded. "I'd ask if you wanted to meet him, but I doubt it."

Destiny shook her head. "Ced, you have to understand that he's not my dad. Father, maybe, but there's no way in hell that he'll ever be my dad."

"Destiny…" Lily warned.

"Sorry, Aunt Lil." Destiny responded. "I like you, Ced. I want to get to know you, but I'll never spend the night at your house."

"On top of that, I won't let her." Mina cut in. "Cedric, I'm not stupid. We know you're here for a reason other than getting to know Destiny, and while I don't even pretend to know what it is, I trust you to do the right thing. You're a good kid. You're welcome here any time. But your father, and even your mother, is a danger to not only Destiny, but the rest of this family. I know that Amos is going to try to get revenge for me putting him in Azkaban, and I'm telling you now that I'm not going to let him get away with it."

Cedric nodded. "He's not going to get any help from me, if I have anything to say about it. I like you guys too much, and I love my sister, even if I don't know much about her."

Sirius smiled at him. "We're glad to hear it."

The younger kids were starting to nod off, so their mothers took them up to bed while James, Sirius, and Remus retired to their study. They all gave Harry a hug and Cedric a pat on the back. Destiny was passed hand to hand as they made their way through.

Cedric smiled when he heard Remus' message to her. "Don't think we aren't going to get you back for that little display, Angel Cub."

Destiny stuck her tongue out at him as they passed. Destiny and Harry rose as well, waving Ced to follow after them.

"We've got about an hour before lights out." Harry told him. "They keep us on a pretty well maintained schedule. Lights out runs about an hour after Hogwarts Curfew."

"No kidding?" Cedric asked, checking his watch. "Why do they do that?"

"Conditioning." Destiny told him. "We're a family of pranksters and rule breakers, after all. For the most part, Harry and I shut ourselves up in the library after tea. Merlin knows that there's nothing else to do at this hour."

Cedric nodded and followed them. "So where are your rooms?"

"On either side of you." Harry told him. "They gave you that room so that you could be watched if necessary. They've got cameras and the like on that floor to make sure none of us are doing something we aren't supposed to after hours."

"That's not to mention the ninety or so different security spells they put on the hall." Destiny said.

"What would you be doing at that hour, anyway?" Cedric asked.

Harry and Destiny gave him pointed looks and comprehension dawned. "Setting up a prank." He said.

Destiny nodded. "Exactly. There are ways around the charms, of course. But it's different every night, so you never know."

"Or they know and just don't try to catch us." Harry amended.

Cedric shook his head as they settled down into the plush chairs around the roaring fireplace in the library. It was nine o'clock. At Hogwarts, and even at home, Cedric would be getting ready for bed right now. He settled in with a muggle book that he'd found caught his interest and silence blanketed them, not even the crackling of the fire to be heard.

Roughly an hour later, Destiny closed her book and stood to stretch. "Alright boys, I'll see you in the morning." She leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek, a gesture which he returned. She moved around and gave Cedric a tentative hug before turning and walking out of the room and to her bedroom. She smiled at her mother as she passed her.

"Are you heading to bed, Angel?" She asked.

Destiny nodded. "Yeah, I have to be on my toes for the next couple weeks since Uncle Moony and Uncle Prongs have decided that revenge is prudent."

Mina laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Don't forget to say goodnight to your father."

Destiny nodded and headed for the study. Remus was just stepping out as she walked up.

"Hey, Angel Cub." He said, smiling.

"Hey, Uncle Moony." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." He responded, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry so much. James and I have decided to let it go for a couple of days. We know what it's like, just getting home from school."

Destiny grinned and looked at the door. "Is Daddy still in there?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, just go on in."

Destiny smiled and opened the door. Sirius was the only one left. He looked up from the paper work on the desk in front of him with a smile. "Hey, Angel."

"Hi, Daddy." She said walking over and curling up in his lap. "I'm going to bed soon. I came to say goodnight."

Sirius smiled to himself. He would have never thought that he would be in this position. When he was in school, he was more focused on causing trouble than anything else. He kissed her forehead, marveling at the miracle in his arms. "Are you going to be okay, Angel? You seem a bit more tired than usual."

Destiny shrugged. "I'm fine. School is just wearing me out. And I have a mountain of homework to do over break."

Sirius nodded. "I remember those days." He smiled. "Vividly. I seem to remember your mother and aunts making aspirations on my intelligence because they never saw James and I studying."

Destiny giggled. "Fred and George are the same way. They get fantastic marks, but they never crack a book, it seems like." She kissed his cheek and moved out of his lap. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Sirius nodded and kissed her forehead. "G'night, baby girl. Sleep well."

Destiny made her way to her room, poking her head into Zain's room as she went. She'd done it every night since the day he was born. Her mother had told her that she was to protect her little brother and that he was a precious gift. She'd taken it to heart, at six years old, and taken it upon herself to keep an eye on him.

He poked his head up. "Night, Dezzy."

"Night, Z." She said, smiling. "Dream of the moon." It was their thing, the kids. The Full Moon was a prominent feature in many of the Marauders' more adventurous tails, and the kids had always dreamed of being just like their fathers.

"Dream of adventure." Zain responded. They had come up with it when Harry turned three and could speak proper sentences. It caught on with the other kids as they got older.

Destiny made it to her room and saw Harry was just stepping out of the Twins' bedroom. She was on her way in, next. Malkia had attached herself to Harry. She looked up to him as her big brother.

"Finally making rounds, eh?" Harry asked.

Destiny nodded. "I had to pop in on dad real quick." Harry nodded and kissed her cheek again. "Dream of the Moon."

"Dream of Adventure." Destiny responded. She stepped around him after giving him another kiss on the cheek and stepped into the Twins' room. Cruz and Malkia were probably the more obscure children. They were like their parents and kept to themselves, for the most part. Of course, they were only six, and were usually found playing somewhere out of sight or in a corner. Cruz cracked an eye.

"Dream of the Moon, Dezzy." He said with a yawn.

"Dream of Adventure, Cruz, Malkia." Destiny said, smiling at them.

Malkia pulled her stuffed Wolf closer snuggled into her blanket. Cruz rolled over and curled up around his stuffed lion and against the wall. The only reason they were still sharing a room is because Allison and Remus didn't have the heart to break them up just yet. It wouldn't be long before they were sleeping in separate rooms, but for now, they were content.

Destiny stepped into the Hall again and saw Cedric. She smiled and moved to her door. "Dream of the Moon, Ced."

"Sweet dreams, Dez." Cedric said, smiling at her. He didn't quite understand this family, yet, but he was beginning to. They were everything to each other, and they would do anything for each other. They all took care of each other. The older kids appeared to be the prominent feature in the youngers' lives, but in actuality, it was the family unit as a whole.

Cedric had noticed it at dinner as well as through the rest of the day he was with them. The kids went to each adult equally. They didn't differentiate between their parents and the others. It was just their family. Destiny and Harry were there as well. They were all so fierce in how they felt about their family that it made his chest twinge. He was a little jealous of the life that had been built around Destiny's birth, because in all sincerity, she was the one at the center of it all. It was his father's stupid mistake, and Destiny's birth, that had allowed all of this to be possible.

Cedric made his decision that night. He knew what he had to do, and his father wasn't going to like it.

***************

A/n: I know, I'm just as stunned as you are. I can't believe that I got this one out as fast as I did. I'm feeling very proud of myself. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Please tell me what you thought about the prank. I had an idea of what I wanted to do, but I didn't know how to execute it, and I couldn't do too much detail with it because of copyright issues. (Bleck. I've already lost one story on this site because of that, so I had to be careful)

REVEIWS

_Gaia v_: Awe, thanks. I appreciate that. I just wasn't happy with how it turned out. I kept getting good reviews so. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Now you know what happened at dinner. :D

_AnimalLover247_: I'm glad, and thanks. *sniff* most people that hear about me doing this outside of the site think it's a waste of time for me to even attempt what I'm doing. It makes me happy to hear that.

_Kt. Potter93_: Thanks. Things are definitely going to get interesting. I'm having way too much fun screwing with Amos. Kinda fun having his son turn against him, don't you think. Besides that, I'm trying to work it so that there's less strain on Harry when Ced beats him in third year.

_Naflower05_: bitch though he may be, he's still fun to mess with …. I think I may be having a little too much fun with him. *hides the welding torch* anways, thanks for the review. For some reason, I seem to be on a roll and in the zone this week.

_XlinzX_: Go ahead and be picky. It's picky people that make me a better writer. I rely on you guys' feedback to let me know how my story is doing. Seriously, don't pull your punches (unless it's about sentence fragments, cause that'll just irritate me. I know they're there. They're deliberate. *glares at the little green line on the word document*) I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Alright, ladies and gentlemen, that's all for today. No one added me to their lists since my last post.

I'll see you all next time, right here, on Destiny Rise. (I sound like a bad TV announcer when I do that ….. hmm)

Leggy freak003


	4. Christmas Confusion

A/n: And here we are with chapter 4. I'm really sorry that this took so long to get out. It's been nagging at me for weeks because I couldn't find what I wanted to say. I'll explain more later. For now, the chapter you've all so patiently waited for.

D/c: As we are all well aware, Harry Potter and related characters, settings, and events do NOT belong to me. Mina, Allison, Destiny, Malkia, Cruz, Penny, bla bla bla …. Yeah, they're all mine, sent to warp the Harry Potter world to MY desires.

Chapter 4: Christmas Confusion

* * *

Destiny sighed as she woke Christmas morning. She stretched and arched her back as she sat up and looked around her room. She was stunned to find that Zain wasn't there, bouncing on her bed to wake her up to open presents.

Hearing the thunderous noise in the hallway, she knew that she'd had that thought WAY to soon. Zain burst through her door with her father, in dog form, hot on his heels. They both dove onto her bed with laughter roaring in the air.

Destiny laughed with them as she caught Zain in her arms and fell back, with their father standing over her. She looked past them both to see her mother standing with Cedric.

Mina clapped Cedric on the shoulder and ran up to join the dog pile on the bed. For a brief and confusing moment, the small family was little more than a tangled mess of limbs and laughter; kissing, hugging, and licking.

Cedric watched them with a pang of jealousy. His family wasn't like that. He didn't have the connection with his parents that Destiny and Zain did. His mother had always been stand-offish and his father, for a great portion of his life, was absent. It was only recently that Amos had taken an interest in his son.

The Blacks disentangled themselves and turned to face him. Destiny bounced up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug before kissing his cheek. "You'd think after the last week, you'd be used to us, you jerk." She said with a smile as they all started towards the family room.

Cedric had become just another part of the Black family over the last week. While he still had trouble dealing with the way they were sometimes, he had still become an integral part. Zain, Malkia, and Cruz went to him as much as they did Destiny and Harry. Cruz had become particularly fond of him and his quiet, reserved manner, taking to imitating him more and more.

The other adults had accepted him readily as well, as he'd become Lily's pranking protégée. James, Sirius, and Remus had also taken to teaching him about the fine art. He was happy that they had accepted him so easily.

* * *

Destiny smiled as she took her usual seat around the Christmas tree. James and Remus were standing next to it, checking through the presents for specifics. Cedric came in and took his seat on the left side of her and Zain joined her on the right between her and Harry.

Sirius walked in in his human form and sat down in his usual chair behind his kids. Mina sat down on the arm with a smile.

She was so proud of her daughter for accepting Cedric so easily. She knew that for years Destiny had harbored a desire to get to know her other half brother. She didn't mind that Destiny had wanted to get to know him. She only worried about what Amos would do to use Cedric to his advantage.

It wasn't moments later, as James was getting ready to start passing out presents that the alarm on the Floo Grate went off. All bodies turned as Penny and Amos Diggory stepped out of the grate. Destiny's eyes widened as she moved to Sirius' lap, curling into him like the frightened child she was.

Amos leveled his gaze on her and then turned a glare on Mina, who was standing now, her wand in hand already. "I see she's just as weak as her mother is."

A low growl rippled through the room, coming from Mina. Everyone knew that she was part werewolf, though she never made the transformations, her mother had been one. Remus and Allison were growling as well. Sirius rose to his feet and set Destiny in the chair behind him as Zain crawled up to join her.

"What are you doing here, Diggory?" Sirius asked, his voice deceptively calm. "You weren't invited to our home."

Amos smirked. "I cam to visit my son and daughter, Black. I don't have to be invited to do that."

"In this house you do." James snarled. "You lost all rights to Destiny the day her name was changed to Black."

Cedric was looking between the Marauders, people he was coming to see as family, and his parents. He saw the vast difference. His mother stood by passively, allowing his father to take the reins, while the Marauders banded together in a wall of defense. He noticed that they were also in front of him. The adults were defending all of the children.

"Cedric," Amos called. "Come here, son."

Cedric looked over at Destiny, who was staring at the man that was his father in shock and fear. She was truly scared that he would do something to hurt her. Though she probably didn't remember what happened, something integral in her memory told her to fear this man. Cedric looked back at his father. "Leave her alone, Father." He said, stepping up between Lily and Remus. "I'm not going to help you. At all."

Amos glared. "I said come here, boy."

Cedric shook his head. "No. Not until you swear to me that you're not going to hurt them." He stared his father in the eye. "I'm not going to be a tool in your revenge and you're not going to use my sister to get it."

Amos glared at Cedric and frowned. "I can see it was a mistake sending you in here." He said. "They've infected your mind and brainwashed you into their way of thinking, such as it is."

Mina was shaking with barely controlled rage. "You son of a bitch." Her voice was low and dark. "You've rejected Destiny ever since the day I told you I was pregnant. You didn't sign the paternity papers, and you didn't want anything to do with her. Not until it was public knowledge that she was yours. If you think you're going to get away with this you're wrong. I can have you back in Azkaban before you could say Dementors."

Amos smirked. "You really think so? Go ahead and try it, Rosland. If I remember correctly you were quite the willing wildcat in bed."

Sirius growled and lunged forward. James grabbed him and held him back. "Let him make the first move. You're an Auror, for Merlin's sake, get a hold of yourself."

Amos was a little shocked by this fact. "Black made Auror?" He turned to Penny. "You didn't tell me that."

Sirius and James smirked at him. "Yeah, Diggory, we're both Aurors." Sirius told him, his voice just as dark as his name. "And right now you're breaking and entering, threatening the safety of children, and posting blackmail. All of which are decidedly Illegal. You wanna go for more charges, or shall we leave it at that and take you in now?"

Amos glared at him and James as they trained their wands on him. "This isn't over." And he was gone with a resounding crack.

Penny sighed as all eyes turned to her. She rolled her eyes. "Cedric, when you're finished here, go to my mother's house. I'll be waiting for you there. We won't be going home for a few days at least, to let him cool off."

Cedric nodded and Penny disappeared as well.

Mina's wand lowered but she was still shaking with the force of her rage. Lily and Allison shared a look and either one took one of her arms and led her off down one of the many hallways.

Sirius sighed and slid to the floor in front of Destiny. He looked back at her with a small smile. "You okay, Angel?"

Destiny nodded and looked over at Cedric. "I'm sorry. You're in trouble with him now because of us. If I had let you remained cool and detached while you were here, none of this would have happened."

"And he would have hurt you to get to Mina." Cedric told her, shaking his head. "I can't let him do that. I refuse to let him do that."

Destiny smiled at him but remained curled up in the chair like a frightened child. Sirius smiled and rose as the other men went to comfort the other children. Cedric sighed and moved over to stand next to Destiny. She was slowly uncurling herself and by the time Mina and the other two women reappeared into the room, Destiny was smiling with the rest of the kids in eager anticipation of presents. Mina looked at Cedric and motioned for him to follow her.

"Go ahead and start without us." Mina told James. "We'll catch up."

James nodded and Cedric followed Mina into the hallway. She cast a privacy bubble and faced him. "Thank you." She said, sliding to her knees in front of him. "You can't possibly fathom how much your standing up to your father means to me, Cedric. He's haunted the shadows of my past for far too long and to know that I have someone close to him that is willing to protect Destiny makes me feel so much better."

Cedric hung his head and took her arms, forcing her to her feet. "You shouldn't be thanking me. I have to way to stop him from taking my memories and using them against you. You saw how my mother is around him. She doesn't even care. She just lets him do what he wants and stands there."

Mina smiled. "That's the beautiful thing about being the wife of Sirius Black, the adopted sister of Lily Evans, and the adopted ….. Well, you get the idea. We know things that normal wizards don't Cedric. Lily developed a spell years ago that prevents one's memories from being stolen. We used it a lot in the war, to keep information from leaking to the enemy. If you'd like, I'll use it on you. It's a modified obliviate spell. You retain your memories, but if someone tries to force them for you, it's like they aren't even there, no matter how hard you're thinking about them. They'll catch the most random memory of your life that isn't protected."

Cedric looked up at her. "Please. I don't want to do anything to hurt Destiny. I'll do everything I can to protect her. She's my sister and I do care about her."

"You're very brave." Mina told him, smiling. "And very loyal. Very like a Hufflepuff, with the heart of a Gryffindor. I'm glad to call you my Daughter's brother, Cedric, and the Son of my Heart."

She pulled out her wand and did several complicated patters while muttering under her breath. Cedric fell a warm wave wash over his mind, making him feel safe.

Mina smiled as she leaned against the wall. "I'd forgotten just how much energy and magic that spell took." She smiled down at him. "You're family Cedric, even if your parents aren't. Go join the other kids in their happiness and then I'll take you to your mother after lunch."

Cedric nodded and ran off as Mina slid to the floor. She saw a shadow loom over her and looked up at Sirius who sat down beside her. She leaned her head over on his shoulder. "Do you think he'll realize?" She asked.

Sirius turned and kissed the top of his wife's head. "I don't think so, Kitten. Even if he does, I don't think he'll be angry. You've protected his mind and his blood. That's all you can do."

Mina nodded. "I wish I could take him from them. He's such a good kid."

Sirius nodded. "I think we'll be adding yellow and black to the family room for him. I don't think the others will disagree, and if Cruz keeps tailing him like he is, I'd lay odds that the kid ends up in Hufflepuff."

Mina laughed as she and Sirius rose to rejoin their family. "You'd better not let Remus hear you say that. He'd probably string you up in the foyer in your underpants for that." She smirked. "Give you pink clothes and Green and Silver hair."

Sirius cringed. "I apologized, didn't I? Why do you have to keep brining it up? That has got to be the most traumatic experience of my life."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, because you should have so been playing catch with our daughter."

All eyes were on them as they reentered the room.

"Playing catch?" Destiny asked from where she stood next to the tree and Malkia. "Daddy plays catch with me all the time, though. How would that get him in trouble."

Mina, Lily, and Allison smirked. Sirius, James, and Remus shuddered.

Mina sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs with a smile. Crossing her legs, she beckoned all of the kids to gather around her as they finished with their presents. "Alright kids, let me tell you the story of the day that Destiny became a ball."

The three grown males groaned and fell simultaneously into the couch while their wives laughed. This might not end all that well on their behalves.

* * *

A/n: I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated. I can't help it though. Once the writers block its, I'm screwed. I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out. I think it's too forced. Tell me what you think.

Oh, and speaking of stories. I have to plug my new one to all of you Final Fantasy VII fans that read this. Under the pen name **Hattress and Hare** you'll find a wonderful little gem of a story called **Dark Wings**. This little beauty is the brain child of a dear friend of mine, Snow-white-queen89. She's the one with the wicked plot skillz. I'm just the monkey, Or rather Hare, that she has to poke with a stick to make it write. Check it out, if you've got time. She goes nuts for reviews, and, who knows, maybe I'll see you there. *wink*

And since I've made my plug for the chapter, On to the THANKS

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and added me to thier lists. Unfortunately, my emails were met with Thestrals and eaten. I didn't know they ate paper .... Anyway. I'll be sure to protect them with cows next time, so drop me a review.

Also, i heard rumor that we aren't allowed to do shoutouts like i've been doing with the lists. I guess those things aren't really public for a reason, right? So I'm going to cover my own ass and not do them anymore. Sorry. You wanna see your name, you gotta drop a review.

see you all next time on DR

leggy freak003

and don't forget to check out Dark Wings. I know Hattress would love to meet you.


	5. Moving On

A/n: Yes, I know, it's been a while. everything will be explained in the end Authors note, and yes, this is a very short chapter. I had no idea what to do with it. I just wanted to get something out so that I could move into the plot. There's also a three year time jump in here. It's marked, so you'll know.

D/c: Obviously, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Destiny, Allison, Mina, Malkia and Cruz, and Zain do. That's all. Anything you recognize from the Potter-verse is all JKR. I just warp it.

Chapter 5

* * *

Destiny sighed as she fell into her bed at Hogwarts. She was back and would return to her learning the next day. The downside to returning on a Saturday, she supposed.

She hated being stuck in this room with all of these other girls. Though. All they ever did was giggled and gossip. She preferred to be with her friends. They were all guys, of course, but that was how she was raised. She was a Marauder, and with others like her was where she was comfortable.

She closed her curtains and rolled over, burring her face in the pillow, trying to drown out her classmates. She would learn a silencing charm to put around her bed if it killed her.

* * *

Destiny sat down next to Fred the next morning and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Long night, Dez?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe. I should be used to it, given how my mother and aunts are, but I was raised a Marauder. I don't do gossip." Destiny muttered.

"That's because you're nothing but a stupid little Tomboy." one of the girls from her dorm, Crystal Vain, snapped snidely.

"Thank you for that assessment, Captain Obvious." Destiny muttered sarcastically.

Crystal and her little troupe of sycophants sauntered off to sit among the third year boys. Destiny didn't understand it.

"Morning, Des." came a friendly voice from over Destiny's shoulder. Destiny turned and saw Cedric looking at her with a smile.

"Morning, Ced. Sleep well?" Destiny asked.

"I did. You?"

"Very well." Destiny smirked. "After the troupe of idiots finally went to sleep."

Cedric laughed. "I completely understand. You wouldn't believe how much my dorm mates talk before bed. About what happened that day and homework."

Fred glanced behind him. "So you two are all chummy now?" He asked.

Destiny sighed and rested her head on Fred's shoulder again. "Don't worry so much. Ced spent time with me and my family over break. We came to an understanding."

Fred nodded and kissed her forehead before turning to Cedric. "You hurt her, and you'll wish you'd never been born, Diggory."

George and Lee turned as well. "Consider it a promise." George added while Lee simply glared.

Cedric smirked. "Consider yourself under the same warning, boys. I'm not going to tolerate idiots like you hurting my sister." He stressed the word sister to make his point.

Destiny rolled his eyes. "Enough, you four. My dad or uncles catch any of you hurting me, and you'll all be worse than dead, anyway. Do remember that my father is Sirius Black."

All four boys shared a look. Fred glanced at her before turning to Cedric. "I'm Fred Weasley. My twin brother, George, and our friend Lee Jordan."

"Cedric Diggory." Cedric said with a smile. "A pleasure."

"Likewise." George said, smiling.

Lee shook Cedric's hand. "Welcome to the group. I take it you're under full Marauder Protection."

"Yes I am." Cedric said. "Ever since I stood up to my father to defend Destiny."

Destiny fell off the bench laughing. Her ribs hurt from laughing so hard. Those guys were complete idiots. She didn't care that all eyes were on her as she lay on the floor laughing as if she'd been hit with a tickling hex, it was just too damned funny. The four boys around her just smirked.

McGonagall came down the isle with an amused smirk on her lips. "Ms. Black, is there something wrong?"

Destiny sat up, smirking and clutching her stomach. "I'm sorry for the disturbance, Professor. No, nothing is wrong. I simply found something incredibly funny and couldn't contain myself. My sincerest apologies."

McGonagall smiled. "Of course, Ms. Black." She reached down and helped Destiny to her feet, pulling her close for a moment. "Join me for tea, this afternoon, won't you? I would like to talk to you about something."

"Of course, Professor." Destiny said with a demur look. It looked as if she'd been chastised for the spectacle she'd made.

Destiny took her seat and snorted as she caught the looks on her friends' and brother's faces. She shook her head and returned to her breakfast. "You boys are simply too much."

* * *

Destiny joined McGonagall in her office that evening after classes. She gratefully accepted her cup of tea and sat down across from the professor. "I feel as if I'm in trouble." She said.

McGonagall gave a curt smile. "No, you're not in trouble. "You're my only connection to the Marauders and I simply wished to have tea with you, Destiny. It's not often I show it, but I do have a rather sentimental side. While I'll never admit it, the Marauders are certainly among my favorite students. Not only because of their prowess as Quidditch players, but because they brought life back to this school. Seeing you continue the tradition caused both fear and joy."

Destiny was stunned. "I had no idea, Professor. I can understand why you would never say so out loud. My father and uncles would probably die of shock. The speak of you with such fear that its hard to imagine that you would hold any feelings of the sort."

McGonagall smirked at her. "What feelings?"

Destiny smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Professor. Perhaps you're hearing things?"

"Perhaps." McGonagall said. "So tell me what those reprobates have been up to."

Destiny grinned. She had a feeling that she had just made a very valuable friend in this school … even if that friend would dock points and fail her of she screwed up.

* * *

**September 1, 1991**

**3 years later.**

Destiny grinned as she sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. It was such a fun year. Harry and Ron started this year and she and the boys were excited.

"I can't believe it." Destiny sighed.

Fred smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Relax, Dez. They'll be fine." he kissed the side of her head as the doors opened and the First Years were led in, double file, by Professor McGongall.

Destiny could easily pick out Harry's mess of jet black hair and Ron's bright orange mop amidst the crowd. She could also pick out several heads that she was not looking forward to.

Destiny clapped and cheered with the best of them as Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. He came over and sat down next to her with a huge grin. "I can't believe I'm finally here." Harry said with a huge grin.

Destiny hugged him. "I can't either." she told him. "This is amazing! We're going to have so much fun."

Harry laughed and looked back towards the sorting as Ron sat down on the stool. He looked a bit green. When the hat shouted Gryffindor, he sighed in relief and came and sat down next to Harry.

The rest of the evening passed quickly and Destiny fell into bed with a contented sigh.

Until Crystal Vain appeared in her curtain. "Why were you so familiar with Harry?" She demanded.

Destiny looked up at her incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. You don't deserve to be so touchy feely with him. You're nothing but a stupid little tomboy. A good for nothing bitch. Tell me why you did what you did." Crystal snapped.

"Because Harry is as good as a brother to me, you stupid, shallow, whore." Destiny snarled. "I grew up with him. I call his parents Aunt and Uncle. Our dads were and are best friends. You have no right to demand information from me when you don't know what you're talking about." Destiny reached for her wand and drew it, holding it aloft as she stepped out of her bed, driving Crystal away from her. "You, Crystal, need to learn to mind your own business. I can think of a few hexes that would teach this lesson quite nicely if you don't stop with your little attitude. Just because you're a fan girl of an eleven year old boy does NOT give you the right to demand whatever information you see fit."

"You're not going to use that." Crystal said with false confidence. "You wouldn't risk getting in trouble with McGonagall."

"You'd be amazed at what I would risk to protect Harry." Destiny snarled. "_Vosmos Steleus*!" _She flicked her wand at Crystal and smirked. "The next time you go digging for gossip, you'll change your mind."

She turned and crawled back into her bed, closing her curtains behind her. Her mother had taught her a spell in her first year that she could cast on her curtains and it would block sound. She cast it every year. She waved her wand at her curtains and with a muttered "_Clausus sanus.*" _she could no longer hear anything outside of her curtains.

* * *

Harry smiled as he and Ron crawled into bed. "You know, I have a feeling it's going to be a good year. And we have Destiny and the twins to show us around."

"I wouldn't ask the twins for help if you paid me." Ron muttered as he curled up in his bed. He yawned widely. G'night, Harry."

"G'night, Ron." Harry said, sliding into his own bed. It was going to be a good year, Harry decieded, even if Ron was against the idea.

* * *

A/n: Ok, I know it's not much, but it is something. I've been working on a few other things and I've had writers block, and then there's college. Anyway, we all know life happens. Well, life did. I at least managed to get something to you, right? Sorry that it took forever. I know, I'm horrible.

I also know that this chapter is HORRIBLE! I'm hoping that with the release of the next Harry Potter film, I'll be able to find my inspiration. Hopefully it doesn't take that long, but that's usually what happens. I know. I'm sorry. You all remember how long it took me to do Sirius' Obsession, and that was all off the top of my head.

Huge sorry. I really mean it. I'll do better with the next one. I promise.

**Translations**

_Vosmos steleus _- You will Sneeze. I'd bet you can't guess what it does, but I'm certain I would lose that bet. ^_^

_Clausus snaus _- Block sound

**REVIEWS**

_Blue-rox-my-sox_: Glad you liked it. Your S/n looks oddly familiar. Have you reviewed for me before?

_Kt. Potter93_: ^_^ Glad you think so. Sorry this one isn't up to par.

_Naflower05_: I'm glad you thought so. I still say last chapter was forced. They tend to be shorter when I'm having trouble with them. I know this chapter is bad, it's more of filler at this point.

_XlinzX_: As usual, your enthusiasm never fails to amaze me. I figured you would have abandon me by now, what with my super long breaks between updates. Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing with Amos yet, and we have the time jump in this chap. He might come back, or maybe the Marauders scared him off for good. Who knows.

_Serpentine Dreams_: Thank you for your honesty. I agree with you completely. As for pairings, I'm not telling. It's my little secret, though if you look, there are hints. And your secret is safe with me.

Thanks to all of you who added me to your lists as well. As I've said before, I've learned that I'm no longer allowed to give those names, so I'm not doing that anymore. I still want to say thank you.

As usual, you've all made my day immensely. I love hearing from you guys. Now I have to throw in a plug. I've got two stories that I'd been working on between my last two chaps. Dark Wings, which will not be found on this profile, but one I share with a good friend of mine called Hattress and Hare. It's an Final Fantasy VII story that is Genesis/Oc, for anyone who's interested.

There's also my oneshot, Come Get Me, which is up for the Darkella contest brought to you by the Temptation of the Naughty Muses C2. ^_^ This is a Jasper/Bella Twilight fic (because I've been converted to Team Jasper) that is quite dark, but I'm very proud of. Blog and voting information can be found on my profile page, cause I totally have to pimp it out for votes. So go vote for me when the polls open. You know you want to.

Love and Peace, folks. See you all next time.

Leggy freak003


	6. Author's Note You're going to hate me

Dear Readers,

You're going to hate me, both because this isn't the eagerly anticipated update to Destiny Rise, and because of the reason for it's posting.

I'm taking down Destiny Rise. Looking back through Sirius' Obsession, and now DR, I feel that I made some crucial mistakes in the telling of the Childrens' story, the first being that I didn't pick it up where I should have.

With that said, The chapters of Destiny Rise will only be up for as long as it takes for me to write the equivalent amount of chapters to the rewritten version. At that time, I will completely remove the chapters and post a new story altogether, because I feel that it should stand on it's own merits, rather than piggybacking off it's predecessor.

I know many of you liked the start of this story, but I can't in good conscience continue posting something that I have lost faith in.

Hope to see you in the new version

Leggy Freak003


End file.
